Three Hour Car Trip*
by Kaitorin
Summary: Heero, Trowa , Duo, Quatre, and Wufei go on a 3 hour road trip, or will it be longer? Please Review :)
1. Default Chapter Title

3 Hour Car Trip (or not)  
  
It was a bright sunny day! Heero, Trowa, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei got their small rental car, and packed it for their camping trip in northern Minnesota. Duo had talked everyone in to going to Minnesota to spend a day in Minneapolis, and then go camping. Everone was okay with the day at Minneapolis, but not really happy with the camping part.   
  
After they had filled the car with all their gear, Trowa (who was in charge of navigating) then got all his neatly rolled maps, and got in the front passenger seat. Heero then got in the drivers seat. Then Quatre sat behind Heero, Duo sat in the middle, and Wufei sat behind Trowa's seat.  
  
Heero began to position the driver's seat with the little buttons on the side.  
  
"The seat is on my FOOT!" Quatre said pulling his foot out from the seat. He wasn't told that he had to wake up early, so he wasn't in his brightest mood.  
  
Heero (who had not really driven a car a lot) jammed the key in the key hole to start the car. After 10 tries it finally started (after he found out which way you were supposed to turn it). Heero was proud of himself until Duo spoke up.  
  
"Umm, maybe you should shut your door Heero," he then shrugged and kept his mouth shut.   
  
"Heehee," Heero noticed that his car door was opened, and closed it. The car's motor sputtered and then backed out of the parking lot.   
  
"And then take a right when you see the Sports Bar," Trowa told Heero, with his nose burried in a map.  
  
"What Sports Bar?" Heero looked all over but didn't see a bar anywhere at all. Trowa looked up, and also didn't see a bar. He looked back at the map and saw that it was actually a map for The Mall of America! Trowa looked through his maps and found the right one.  
  
"Thought it looked weird," Trowa said unrolling the right map. Heero sighed and as he watched Trowa struggle with the map to get it to stay unrolled.  
  
*55 minutes later*  
  
"I have to pee," Quatre said to Heero.  
  
"Can we sto-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well!" Quatre said. He was a little hurt from that. But he managed to hold it for a while.  
  
Wufei had not moved since he got in the car. Duo had been watching Wufei, and decided to wake him up from his trance.   
  
"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Wufei yelped. Duo had yanked on Wufei's ponytail, which made Wufei yell, which made Trowa throw his map in the air. Then the map landed on Heero's head, and made him slam on the brakes. The excitemint was too much for Quatre, so he wet his pants. Right after the car had stopped completely, and Quatre had relieved himself. Four guns pointed at Duo.  
  
"Haha, that was kinda funn- I'm sorry," Duo said putting his head down. Quatre then put his gun back, followed by Heero and Trowa. But Wufei still pointed his gun at Duo.  
  
"One move and you're toast mister!" Wufei warned Duo. After a while Heero stopped at a rest stop, so Quatre could change his pants. Then when they got back on the road, Wufei finally put his gun down, because his arm was getting tired. Duo stretched out, since he hadn't moved for some time.  
  
"Don't get too cozy!" Wufei snapped at Duo.   
  
"And now I think you take a left," Trowa told Heero. Heero started to turn left.  
  
"No, that's not it, wait a sec," Trowa looked at the map to see where they were supposed to go. Heero sat in the middle of the road, slightly turning to the left.   
  
"I see a police car, hurry up," Heero told Trowa.  
  
"Where are we again?" Trowa looked all over on the map.  
  
"Trowa, you have the map upsidedown," Duo said looking at the map.  
  
"You're stupid! Now we have to turn around and go the right way!" Wufei yelled at Trowa.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT! IT'S NOT AS EASY AS IT LOOKS!" Trowa shouted at Wufei.  
  
"Navigating is for weaklin-"  
  
"YOU!" Trowa then unbuckled his seat belt and attacked Wufei.  
  
"The police car is coming closer," Heero said not very calmly.  
  
"Heero, I'll handle this," Quatre said. He got in the front seat and acted causal.  
  
"Hey you, why are you stopped in the middle of the road?" The policeman said lowering his sunglasses, then making his eyes widen.  
  
"Oh, the car just died down from being overheated. I'm just waiting for it to cool down," Quatre said to the policeman.  
  
"You could push it over to the side of the road so it's not in the way," the man told Quatre.   
  
"Me push a car! Are you crazy?" Quatre said, suprised (this time he wasn't acting).  
  
"Look smart a**! Show me your driver's license!" The policeman told Quatre. Quatre could hear soft giggling in the back. He went through Heero's wallet and got out Heero's driver license(since he didn't have one). He then gave it to the policeman.   
  
The policeman looked at the picture of Heero, then looked at Quatre, then looked back at the picture, then back at Quatre, and repeated this for a minute.   
  
"How the he** do you think that I going to believe that this is you!"   
  
"I was having a very bad hair day...." Quatre heard Heero make an unhappy grunt.  
  
"....and I wasn't very happy in that picture..." the policeman still wasn't convinced.  
  
"...I also like to wear different colored contacts, ever other day..... " This isn't working he thought.   
  
".......I also lost a LOT of weight." Quatre finished. He heard Heero mutter some strange words. Oh-uh! Quatre thought.   
  
"I don't believe a word you said," the policeman said.  
  
"Do you!" Quatre then slammed his foot on the peddle. A louder screeching noise came out. Quatre looked down and saw that he accidently hit the brake instead.   
  
"Hehe," Quatre said. The policeman man was covering his ears, and was even madder! He then pressed the right peddle and sped off.   
  
*Crash!* Quatre slammed into a fire hydrent.   
  
"Get out of my chair!" Heero shoved Quatre out of his seat.   
  
"Hey!" Quatre squeaked.  
  
"I help you get away from that policeman and you treat me like shi- crap!"   
  
"Come on Heero, lighten up. He was only tring to help," Trowa said with a big ole bruise on his head.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Mr. I can't read maps for beans!" Trowa's face started to turn red.   
  
"Did I hurt your boyfriend's feelings?"  
  
"We don't have a relationship! Right Quatre?"  
  
"Well I don't," that only made Trowa madder.   
  
"Can you get off of me?" Wufei said from under Trowa. Trowa went to his seat and picked up a crushed and a wet map.  
  
"GO TO THE NEAREST GAS SATION BEFORE I BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!" Trowa whipped out his gun and pointed it at Heero's head. Heero said a cuss word then went to a gas station.   
  
When they arrived at the gas sation Heero pulled up by a gas pump, then turned off the car. Trowa lowered his gun.  
  
"Why are we here?" Duo asked.  
  
"HEERO, is going to ask for directions or at least get a map,"  
  
"Why me?" Heero yelled at Trowa.  
  
"People who ask for direction are-" Wufei started to say.  
  
"Don't even think about it Wufei," Trowa said to Wufei.  
  
"Gaywad," Heero said to Trowa.  
  
"Slut," Trowa said getting him back.  
  
"Geek,"   
  
"Stalker,"  
  
"That's it!" Heero said to Trowa.  
  
"Stop it you guys!" Quatre said, he was getting very upset.  
  
"He started it!" Trowa said.  
  
"Did not!" Heero yelled at Trowa.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too x20!"  
  
"GRRRRRRRR," Heero started to open his mouth, but Duo interrupted him.  
  
"Do we have to sperate you two?" Heero and Trowa glared at each other.  
  
"Take it outside guys!" Wufei said. Heero and Trowa got out of the car.   
  
*1 minute later*  
  
"Wow! Trowa has said more swear words than Wufei says in a week!" Duo said hearing the F word for the third time.   
  
"What's going on?" Wufei said. He wasn't really paying attention to the fight.   
  
"Well both of them have said all the cuss word in the English laungue," Duo told Wufei, who had grown interested in Heero's and Trowa's fight.  
  
"Oh, correction all the swear words in the English, Spanish, and Japaness language!"  
  
"This is getting out of hand," Quatre got out off the car, and went towards Heero and Trowa.  
  
"You guys! You're getting me sooo pi- ...MAD!" Quatre said.  
  
"Can you just get along for once!" Quatre told them. Heero and Trowa stared at Quatre for a wihle, then went back to swearing at each.  
  
"You're a big fat, fat, fatty LOSER!" Trowa yelled back at Heero.  
  
"Cirus Freak!" Heero yelled back at Trowa. Trowa heard ooo's from Duo and Wufei.  
  
"Should I tell Relena what you do with Wing Zero late at night?" Trowa asked Heero. Heero heard giggles from Duo and Wufei.  
Heero shot his gun at at Trowa. Trowa screamed like a little girl, and jumped it to Quatre's arms.   
  
"Trowa, you're too heavy for me! Get off!" This only made Trowa put his hands around Quatre's neck. Quatre's knees started to give in.  
  
"I'm falling!" Quatre collasped on the ground.   
***********************************************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!   
  
And if you thought that was weird wait till I get part two done!   
Please Review!  
  
Have a nice Day! :)  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

*Second Hour*  
  
Trowa got up and went towards Heero. Trowa's face was bright red, and his hands were in tight fists. This isn't good, Heero thought. He started to run away, but Trowa gained up on him. They disappered behind some trees and started to beat the crap out of each other.   
  
"Quatre, are you okay?" Duo asked looking down at Quatre.   
  
"Stand still Duo, you're making me dizzy," Quatre said holding his forehead. He tried to get up, but fell back down on the ground. Duo helped Quatre get up.   
  
Wufei got out of the car, and walked over to where Heero and Trowa were fighting.   
  
"Don't even go there! You'll just make it worse!" Duo said while keeping Quatre on his feet.  
  
"Make Me Maxwell!" Wufei said back at Duo.  
  
"What if Sally knew about you and-"  
  
"HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT!"  
  
"I'm not telling!"  
  
"Fine! I'll stay here! But you just wait till I get you back!" Duo smiled from his victory.  
  
"Where I'm I again?" Quatre said when he could see again. Duo and Wufei stared at Quatre.   
  
"You're in the same place you were five minutes ago," Wufei said at Quatre.  
  
"Oh, where was I then?" Quatre asked Wufei. Wufei started to open his mouth but Duo spoke before him.   
  
"Quit it Wufei, you're making him confused!"  
  
"Like he isn't now," Wufei said to Duo. Quatre started to recover when they heard cries of pain from behind the trees.   
  
"I'm going to get some snacks. Come on guys." Duo said to Quatre and Wufei. Quatre followed Duo, but Wufei stayed behind.  
  
"I wonder what Sally would do if she knew about your personal life?" Duo asked Wufei.   
  
"I'm coming!" Wufei followed them into the gas sation store. Duo went to the chip aisle of the store. There were rows of Doritos. An evilish grin went across Duo's face as he grabbed two of each flavor.   
Next the cany aisle, Duo thought.   
  
"You're *gasp* gonna *cough* pay!" Trowa said to Heero. Trowa's fist went towards Heero, but he fell down before his fist reached Heero's nose.   
  
"I *wheeze* got *cough* you!" Heero said to a heap (Trowa) on the ground. He looked behind him and found a large tree branch. He picked it up and lifted it up in the air. But the branch was a little to heavy for him in his weak state and he fell backwards.  
  
Duo came up to Quatre who was looking at the ingredients on the back of a candy package.   
  
"And they say this stuff is made with real fruit," Quatre muttered to himself.   
  
"Hey, I think I got all my snacks," Duo said to Quatre with his arms full of junk food. Quatre looked at Duo and dropped the bag of candy.  
  
"Oh, my stars!" Quatre said staring at Duo and the pile of junk food.  
  
"How in the world are you going to pay for all that?" Quatre asked Duo.  
  
"Quatre buddy ole pal, rember that time when I-"  
  
"Don't listen to him! You know what'll happen when he gets that stuff in his system!" Wufei shouted at Quatre that had just came up behind Quatre.  
  
"Wufei has a point-" Quatre started to tell Duo.  
  
"You don't have to listen to him," Duo told Quatre.  
  
"Trust me Quatre, don't listen to him!" Wufei told Quatre.  
  
"I'll share," Duo said to Quatre.  
  
"Yeah right!" Wufei yelled at Duo.   
  
"Lair!" Duo snapped at Wufei.  
  
"Are not," Wufei snapped at Duo  
  
"Are too,"  
  
"Are not!  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Are so!"  
  
"Look you guys, you're making me confused," Quatre said to Wufei and Duo.  
  
"Look what you did Wufei!" Duo said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Wufei yelled at Duo.  
  
"Ok, I know how to settle this. I'm thinking of a number between one and ten," Quatre said to them.  
  
"One!" Duo said  
  
"Ten!" Wufei said.  
  
"I picked five," Quatre told both of them. Just then Duo had an idea.  
  
"Whoops," Duo said when he purpsely riped opened a bag of chips.   
  
"Now you'll have to pay for that," Duo said handing the opened bag of chips. He started to rip another.  
  
"Fine, I'll buy them!" Quatre said taking all of Duo's junk food.   
  
"Wait, I got to get some drinks. I'll be back," Duo said to Quatre. Duo ran over to the beverage refrigerator and grabed three of every beverage he could find. Then he returned to Quatre and Wufei.   
  
"I'll help you carry it," Duo said, taking the drinks to the counter. Quatre followed Duo to pay for the stuff.   
  
Heero and Trowa looked up at the sky(snice it was the only thing to do, because they couldn't get up). They saw a Bald Eagle fly over them.  
  
"Wow, isn't it beautiful," Trowa said watching the bird. After that a whitish subtance fell on both of their hair.  
  
"Ewwwww," Trowa said not wanting to touch it. But wiped it off anyway.   
  
"I hate birds don't you?" Heero said also wiping the stuff off.   
  
"Yeah, let's shoot it," Trowa said.  
  
"I can't find my gun," Heero said, feeling around for it.   
  
"I'm on it, but it's to late any way the dang bird is gone," Trowa told Heero.   
  
"Hey you guys! Sorry we forgot about you," Duo said to what was left of Heero and Trowa. They both moaned to hear Duo's voice.   
  
"We put some gas in the car, and got some snacks," Duo said approaching them.   
  
"You guys still alive?" Duo asked when they hadn't said any thing to him.  
  
"No," Heero and Trowa both said at the same time. Duo sighed and dragged Trowa by the hands to their small rental car.  
  
"Hey! Why do I get the heavier one?" Wufei complained.   
  
"I'm a weakling, remember?" Duo said to Wufei. Wufei glared at Duo, but dragged Heero to the car anyway.   
  
*After everyone is in the car*  
  
"You know, If you don't want to drive, I sure can," Duo said popping another ten Sweet Tarts in his mouth.   
  
"That's okay," Heero said while driving out of the gas sation. Quatre ripped opened a bag of chips, making the chips fly all over. Trowa, who had to make do with out a map, looked at the signs on the side of the road. Wufei started to get nervous when he saw Duo finish his first package of Sweet Tarts in less than a minute, and start on another.   
  
"Drive faster Heero," Wufei said, scooting away from Duo. Heero, who also wanted to get out the car as fast as he could slammed on the gas. This made Duo choke on the Sweet Tart that he had just put in his mouth.  
  
***********************************************************************   
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Author's note(you don't have to read this): This Fan Fic is sorta like my families car trip. But only exaggerated a LOT, but some of it is true. The next part will be the last part. Thank you for reading and reviewing my fan fic.   
*Please Review*   
  
I'm sorry but I can't tell you about Wufei's personal life.  
  
Have a nice day! :)   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

*Third Hour*  
  
Trowa looked at how fast Heero was going. Holy cow, he's gone WAY over the speed limit. Trowa thought to himself. Well, at least we'll get out of this dang car.  
  
"Duo, maybe you should just lay off all of the sweets for a while," Quatre said to Duo, who had a large pile of candy wrapers all around him.  
  
"STOP! ARE YA KIDDIN ME QUATRE?" A super hyper Duo said in a strange Irish accent to Quatre(scaring the crap out of him).   
  
"I just thou-" Quatre started to say  
  
"YOU'RE ALWAYS THINKING FOR YOURSELF AREN'T YOU QUATRE!" Duo said not making any sense.   
  
"What I meant was-"  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE ALL GONNA GANG UP ON ME! BUT YOU WON'T! CAUSE I HOLD THE POWER OF THE TRIFORCE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Duo said, who was out of his mind.  
  
"Quatre is right, you really need to-" Wufei said.  
  
"SHUT UP WUFIE! IS IT OKAY IF I CALL YOU WUFIE?" Duo said to Wufei. Ooo so you wanna play rough don't you. Wufei thought to himself.  
  
This isn't good Quatre thought as he turned his head away from Duo and Wufei.   
  
"YOU SLIME!" Wufei said gripping Duo by the collar.   
  
"Can you kill each other when were out of the car?" Heero asked (more like commanded).   
  
"Okay fine, I'll kill you when we're out of the da** stinking car," Wufei said releasing his grip from Duo's preacher collar. Duo then started acting weird, and saying quotes from movies.  
  
Trowa got sick of trying to read road signs, so he got out his deformed map. Trowa, also wanting to get out of the small rental car (that was getting smaller by the minute), decided to look for short cuts.  
  
"Trowa can we get to the highway in less than a minute?" Heero asked looking at signs for the highway.   
  
"Yes, we can," Trowa said happily (and almost smiling). He looked at the map and saw that if you cut across a field and avoided some obstacles, you could get on the highway in less than half the time to go the normal way. The only problem was that the map was a little blurred on the connection to the field and the highway. Oh well, like we haven't risked our lives before. Trowa thought he rembered some really close calls.  
  
"Okay, you see that field on your right?" Trowa asked Heero.  
  
"Yeah," Heero answered.  
  
"Turn in there," Trowa told Heero.  
  
"Okay..." Heero said uneasily. He turned into the field. Heero drove through the grassy field. They were almost to the road, when Heero spotted a tree in front him.  
  
"Trowa, what's beyond the tree?" Heero asked Trowa.  
  
"What tree?" Trowa said looking at the map, but he couldn't see a tree.  
  
"What tree! The one that's right in front of us!" Heero yelled on the top of his lungs.   
  
"It's probaly there so some idiots wouldn't cut across the field," Wufei said. Duo and Quatre giggled.  
  
"Oh, that tree," Trowa said looking up from his map.   
  
"WHAT'S BEYOND THE DA** TREE?!" Heero asked Trowa.   
  
"Ah, it should be the Highway," Trowa told Heero. Heero made a sharp turn, which made Duo fly forward. All the cars on the road honked, swore, and flicked them off.   
  
"Hello, sh**," Duo said with his head pressed against the windshield. He got back in his seat and rubbed his nose, that had been smashed.   
  
Duo reached over to his right side and went for a bag of M&Ms, but just before he got it Wufei picked it up.   
  
"What are these like any way?" Wufei said, examining the bag.   
  
"Wufie give them back! They're MINE!" Duo said to Wufei trying to get them back.   
  
"I might if you stop calling me by that name," Wufei told Duo, putting the bag of M&Ms farther away from Duo.   
  
"I'll just find the other bag," Duo said to Wufei in a snotty voice. Duo looked all over the floor and all around him, but he couldn't find them.   
  
"Quatre have you seen my..." Duo looked at Quatre and saw that he was eating the bag of M&Ms. He opened his mouth wide and a high pitched squeal came out of him.   
  
"I'm sorry Duo, but I got hungry," Quatre said after he swallowed the last bit of the M&Ms from the bag. Duo closed his mouth and glared at Quatre.   
  
"You're telling me that you ate MY bag of M&Ms?" Duo said angrily at Quatre.   
  
"I-" Quatre started to say. Duo put both of his hands around Quatre, and started to choke him.  
  
"YOU LITTLE-" Duo started to tell Quatre.  
  
"What did I just say?" Heero said to Duo. He released his grip from around Quatre's neck.  
  
"That's a good way to lose an eye, my friends." Heero told the three in the back.  
  
"Look who's talking." Wufei mumbled.  
  
"THAT WAS OUT OF THE CAR!" Heero yelled at Wufei. This made Wufei jump.  
  
*A few minutes later*  
  
Wufei was getting bored so he started to think of ways to get Duo back. Then it hit him. Trowa's hair gel rolled out from under his seat and hit his shoe. An evilish grin went from ear to ear on his face.  
  
*One mniute later*  
  
"Hey Duo, get your hair out of the way. I can't see out the back window," Heero said to Duo.  
  
"What hair?" Duo asked Heero.  
  
"The brown fuzzy animal on your head,"  
  
"I don't really remember having a-"  
  
"Your braid is sticking up in the air,Duo." Trowa said looking up from his map.   
  
"Wha-" Duo said feeling the top of his head. This was too much for Wufei. His face grew bright red from holding in his laughter. But he couldn't hold it any more. He burst into hysterical laughter and fell on the car floor, but there wasn't much room on the car floor so he bumped his head.  
  
"Ow," Wufei said rubbing his head. Wufei then slowly looked over at Duo, and began to laugh harder.   
  
Trowa began to see what happened.  
  
"Wufei, give me my hair gel back," Trowa said, not so calmly. Wufei picked up Trowa's hair gel and gave it back to him (while laughing). Duo then realized what had happened. Duo tried to put his hair down, but it was useless.   
  
"What kind of hair gel is this Trowa?" Duo asked Trowa still fiddling with his hair.  
  
"Maybe it's better if you don't know," Trowa said while he was putting his hair gel in the glove compartment.   
  
"Oh great!" Duo said, trying to keep his hair down. Finally Duo managed to sit down on his braid. And I thought I had really bad hair days before, Duo thought to himself.  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
"I think we're lost," Trowa said to Heero, when he saw that they were on a country road when they were supposed to be entering Duluth (a city in MN).   
  
"When did you discover that?" Heero asked. He was fed up with Trowa and his lousy map skills.  
  
"Listen, I'm reading the map right this time okay," Trowa told Heero. But he wasn't done.  
  
"You're the one who is getting lost all the time, it's your fault were lost!" Trowa said finishing.  
  
"Maybe if it wasn't so LOUD in the back I could hear you," Heero said to Trowa (and the three in the back seats). Duo, Quatre, and Wufei were fighting over the last piece of beef jerky. When they heard Heero say loud they stopped fighting over the piece of beef.   
  
"Sorry Heero," Quatre said to Heero. But after he said that he grabbed the jerky from Duo's hand. Then the fight started all over again. Quatre was curled up in a ball and Duo and Wufei were beating on him.  
  
"IF YOU GUYS DON'T STOP, I'LL GO MAD!" Heero yelled at Duo, Quatre, and Wufei. That was all he needed to do to stop them. After the jerky problem Duo, Quatre, and Wufei got bored. But Duo challanged them all a "How Many Sunflower Seeds Can You Hold In Your Mouth" contest. Since Wufei was REALLY bored he thought: Hey, what the heck at least it's better than some of Duo's ideas of fun.  
  
"So let the game begin!" Duo said while opening the first bag of sunflower seeds. They started with five seeds. Then went on to ten. And then on to 15, 20, 25, ect.   
  
Heero wanted to get to the campsite at their planned time (1:30). But it was impossible, because it was almost 1:00 and they didn't know where they were. But that wasn't all! There was road work up ahead. Heck with road work, Heero thought to himself. With that he speed up and was ready to crash through the road barricade.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trowa yelled. He just happened to see Heero crash through the road blocker. This made Quatre look up and also see what was going on. Just one glance and sunflower seeds went flying all over his lap.  
  
"Oh no, not again," Quatre said as he was brushing off the soggy seeds.   
  
"WE'RE ABOUT TO BE KILLED AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOUR PANTS!" Trowa screamed. Wow, that's a first, Heero thought while trying to stay on the road.   
  
But Duo and Wufei still dueled at the sunflower seed contest. They were at 50 seeds each, and still going strong. While Quatre was complaining, Trowa screaming, and Heero swearing at the construction workers, Duo and Wufei were glaring at each other and stuffing their mouths with sunflower seeds.   
  
Heero kept his eyes on the gravel and destroyed road. His eyes looked over at a bright orange sign that read: WARNING: SPEED BUMP.   
  
"SPEED BUMP!" Heero yelled at everyone in the car. Trowa screamed louder and Quatre shrieked like a little girl.  
  
"WHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Duo and Wufei shouted (they actually said no). They car went over the bump at 80 mph (not good).  
  
CRASH! The car landed on the road. Sunflower seeds were every where!   
  
"Heero, when you see a speed bump you're not supposed to speed up. Now IF you were a normal warm blooded human you would SLOW DOWN!" Duo said shaking off seeds off his hands.   
  
"Whoops, wrong peddle," Trowa hit his head on the dash board, and muttered the word idiot.   
  
"Let's just go," Quatre said brushing off more soggy seeds that were on his lap.   
  
"First I need to change my pants," Quatre told every one.   
  
"Fine!" Heero said. He speed up to get to the nearest restroom. But when he went over 35 mph the car shook wildy.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei screamed. Heero went over to the side of the road and turned off the car.  
  
"What the heck happened?!" Wufei said, grasping his heart which was pounding like crazy.   
  
"After that I REALLY have to change my pants," Quatre said. All of them got out of the car. Quatre got his suitcase full of his presonal belongings. Then he went behind a bunch of trees. Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei gathered around the hood of the car. Smoke was coming out from underneath the hood.   
  
"What should we do?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Run for our lives! When the rental car people see this, they will murder us!" Wufei told them.   
  
"Ah, I know what to do. I saw this on a Happy Days episode," Duo told them. The three stared strangly at Duo as he motioned them back. Duo put his hand in a tight fist and hit the hood as hard as he could. After that the hood began to glow red.   
  
"I see flames," Heero said looking at the hood of the car. The four all looked at each other.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all ran over to the group of trees where Quatre was. Quatre had finished changing and saw his fellow pilots running at him. Then he saw the car in flames. Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei dove into the trees. They waited to hear the car explode, but nothing happened. They peeked out from behind the trees.  
  
KABOOM! Car parts went all over. Duo looked at his watch.   
  
"Well, at least the car trip ended at 1:30," Duo told them. The rest slapped their heads.  
  
The End!  
***********************************************************************  
  
The moral of this story is NEVER EVER take a trip with trained assassins.   
  
Thanks for reading! Please Review! :)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
